A rabbit model of hematogenous candida endophthalmitis has been studied. Endophthalmitis was an important indicator of systemic candidiasis. Ninety-five percent of rabbits with positive chorioretina cultures had positive cultures from other organs. The infection responded slowly to parenteral amphotericin B and 5-fluorocytosine. Amphotericin B penetrated the eye poorly. Studies of candida antibodies in the rabbits with candida endophthalmitis has shown a rise in serum titers of agglutinins over 2-5 weeks. Precipitins were occasionally present in small amounts. Agglutinins and precipitins were not detectable in the anterior chamber fluid or vitreous of the eye.